Chez ces gens là
by Ys Melmoth
Summary: Severus Snape adolescent, en vacances chez les Black, se retrouve confronté à son attirance inavouable pour Regulus... Premier prix au défi "Le Sevy dont vous êtes le héros" sur Sevys Now.
1. Chez ces gens là

**Titre :** Chez ces gens-là

**Origine : **Sevys_Now - défi "Le Sevy dont vous êtes le héros"

_Défi dont le principe consistait en écrire un bout d'histoire, se voir proposer plusieurs scénarios de suite possibles parmi lesquels faire son choix, et ainsi de suite à chaque partie. Les différentes propositions des "lutins" seront ici insérées en bas de chaque chapitre !_

**Personnages : **Severus Snape, Regulus et autres membres de la famille Black.

**Disclaimer** : Titre et forme de la première partie inspirés de Brel, personnages et univers à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating **: PG-13

**Première partie :** 400 mots

* * *

**Chez ces gens là - 1e partie**

D'abord, il y a la mère. L'âme obscure des lieux.

Visage austère à la peau d'ivoire jauni et aux yeux pâles, entre un chignon trop tiré et le col montant d'une robe noire impeccable. Voix trop présente, cassante, un peu nasale.

Sèche et sans âge. Toute en exigence et insatisfaction obsessionnelle.

Ensuite, il y a le père. Figure tutélaire et symbolique.

Les traits empâtés, le ventre tendu de l'homme installé dans la chair grasse des festins et les trésors de la cave ancestrale, sous prétexte de représentation familiale. Se contente d'être un nom, une présence, et se satisfait grandement de laisser sa femme parler à sa place.

Et puis il y a les autres. L'oncle, faussement souriant, qui observe et interroge le nouveau venu avec l'expression d'un froid calcul. La tante, une femme superbe, trop nerveuse, à la conversation insignifiante.

L'ancêtre fondateur, dans son grand cadre en bois, qui d'un air pincé observe la famille déguster le pudding à coups de cuiller bien mesurés.

L'aîné, lui, s'est définitivement envolé du nid depuis quelques mois, et représente dans sa révolte puérile l'imbécile le plus fieffé du lot. Grand bien lui fasse – Severus ne serait sans doute pas là sans son absence, et c'est l'unique qualité qu'il puisse lui reconnaître.

Au début, leur assurance aristocratique n'a pas manqué de l'impressionner, mais à sa troisième visite, il ne voit déjà plus guère que leur médiocrité bouffie d'autosuffisance, et les avantages très concrets que peuvent lui apporter leur fréquentation.

Et puis… et puis, il y a Regulus. Les yeux baissés sur son assiette alors que sa mère pérore sur le grand oncle Lycoris, mais qui laisse filer un infime sourire complice lorsque Cygnus décrète, péremptoire « qu'on fera quelque chose de vous, mon garçon ».

Regulus qui a encore au coin des joues les rondeurs de l'enfance, mais fait déjà tant d'efforts pour se montrer à la hauteur de ce qu'on attend de lui. Regulus et sa peau trop pâle, sa fausse assurance de jeune Lord, trahie par les fuites incertaines de son regard gris-bleu.

Regulus dont il a su gagner peu à peu la confiance, mais qui ces derniers temps se trouble étrangement chaque fois qu'ils se trouvent seuls à seuls… et en vient à le troubler, lui-même, plus étrangement encore.

Chez ces gens-là, parmi lesquels il vise à s'élever, le trouble n'a pas lieu d'exister.

Et _celui-ci_ moins que tous les autres…

_(A suivre...)_

* * *

__

Les propositions des lutins :

1 - Severus, après s'être soulagé de sa tension matinale, se passe les mains dans les cheveux. Et tel Mary à tout pris, se retrouve avec un gel bien spécial et une houppette des plus disgracieuse.

2- Fonder le chapitre suivant sur une nouvelle chanson de Brel, "Les paumés du petit matin" (l'état d'esprit des jeunes Mangemorts de Sang Pur que Severus fréquente grâce aux Black).

3- Chez ces gens-là, ce trouble n'a pas lieu d'être... C'est pourquoi, lorsque Bellatrix surprend ce trouble dans les yeux, l'attitude de son cousin, Regulus doit tout faire pour prouver qu'elle se trompe.

Ceux qui n'ont pas suivi le défi sur la comm peuvent toujours prendre leurs paris sur ce que fut mon choix ^^


	2. Roi de coeur contre dame de pique

**Titre :** Chez ces gens-là

**Origine : **Sevys_Now - défi "Le Sevy dont vous êtes le héros"

_Défi dont le principe consistait en écrire un bout d'histoire, se voir proposer plusieurs scénarios de suite possibles parmi lesquels faire son choix, et ainsi de suite à chaque partie. Les différentes propositions des "lutins" seront ici insérées en bas de chaque chapitre !_

**Personnages : **Severus Snape, Regulus et autres membres de la famille Black.

**Disclaimer** : Titre et forme de la première partie inspirés de Brel, personnages et univers à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating **: PG-13

**Deuxième partie :** 500 mots

* * *

**Chez ces gens là - 2e partie**

De ses trois cousines, Regulus n'a jamais été proche.

La benjamine, déjà de cinq ans son aînée, est depuis presque toujours trop distante et maniérée. Pimbêche, disait Sirius, qui n'avait pas entièrement tort. Mais au moins indifférente.

La cadette, la plus turbulente, reste aujourd'hui encore la préférée de son frère – ce qui veut tout dire – et a, peu avant celui-ci, abandonné la famille pour épouser un Sang de Bourbe. Rayée de la tapisserie, en même temps que de son monde.

L'aînée est sans doute avec lui la plus familière, mais sa condescendance marque bien à quel point elle le juge peu digne de son héritage. Et cette fièvre sourde, ardente – malsaine – qu'il sent couver en elle depuis qu'il est en âge de sentir, le met bien plus mal à l'aise que toutes les froideurs du reste de la famille.

Folle à lier, disait Sirius, d'autant mieux inspiré que Severus lui-même semble d'accord.

Dangereuse, surtout.

L'adolescent ne s'en est jamais mieux rendu compte que ce jour où elle pose sur lui un regard incisif, à la fois réprobateur et vaguement goguenard. Un regard qui lui fait froid dans le dos, comme si elle venait de lire en lui quelque chose susceptible d'être retourné en arme contre sa personne. Comme si elle avait été capable de voir…

Le déjeuner s'est achevé depuis peu – quelques verres de vin ont pu relâcher sa vigilance, et Severus est assis en face de lui, tourné à demi vers Cygnus, son profil émacié émergeant de l'ombre que creusent ses longs cheveux noirs. Et Regulus a trop bien, ancrés dans la rétine, ce visage et leur expression, pour ne pas les avoir regardés plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Ses mains se crispent sur sa tasse, et il force ses pensées à se tourner vers autre chose – n'importe quoi…

Ce jour-là, ils en restent aux regards, l'un insistant, l'autre faussement désinvolte. Puis le soir, longtemps après la tombée de la nuit, Bellatrix se glisse dans sa chambre, s'assoit au bord du matelas d'où le fuit intraitablement le sommeil. Sa main contre sa joue est d'une fraîcheur qui le glace, et il devine son sourire dans la pénombre.

_Mon petit roi de Cœur aurait-il le béguin pour le valet de Pique ? N'a-t-il pas peur de perdre dans l'affaire la succession au trône ?_

Sa voix lui donne envie de la gifler, presque autant que ses paroles le terrifient, mais il sait qu'il ne doit rien laisser paraître de tout cela – ni la colère ni la peur. Alors il se redresse à demi sur son lit, et persifle en cherchant son regard :

_L'Amazone serait bien trop heureuse de prendre sa place, n'est-ce pas ? Ne prends pas tes fantasmes pour des réalités, Bella, je ne suis pas de ce bord là, et tu n'as aucune chance d'en convaincre qui que ce soit._

Elle se contente de rire et s'en va. Lui, il ne s'endort qu'à l'orée du jour, et le lendemain, Severus peine à comprendre sa soudaine froideur.

* * *

_Pour la suite, les propositions des lutins étaient... _

_1- Severus fini par comprendre ce qui dérange Regulus. Et même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, il est hors de question de faire du mal à la personne qui hante son esprit. Bellatrix l'apprend à ses dépends._

2- Bellatrix, bien consciente que l'attitude de Regulus n'était qu'une feinte, n'a pas manqué de remarquer les regards de Severus lui-même. En gardienne de la morale et du sang-pur de sa famille, elle tente maintenant d'éloigner Severus, sans réaliser que ses efforts ne servent qu'à provoquer l'effet contraire...

3- Regulus ne supporte plus de jouer à ce jeu. D'autant plus que Severus ne semble pas comprendre ce qui arrive et respecte son détachement en l'évitant de plus en plus. Il ne lui reste qu'une seule solution : mettre Bellatrix hors d'état de nuire.  



	3. Serpentard se doit

**Titre :** Chez ces gens-là

**Origine : **Sevys_Now - défi "Le Sevy dont vous êtes le héros"

_Défi dont le principe consistait en écrire un bout d'histoire, se voir proposer plusieurs scénarios de suite possibles parmi lesquels faire son choix, et ainsi de suite à chaque partie. Les différentes propositions des "lutins" seront ici insérées en bas de chaque chapitre !_

**Personnages : **Severus Snape, Regulus et autres membres de la famille Black.

**Disclaimer** : Titre et forme de la première partie inspirés de Brel, personnages et univers à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating **: PG-13

**Troisième partie :** 498 mots

* * *

**Chez ces gens là - 3e partie**

Trois jours s'écoulent, et ce mois de vacances que Regulus attendait avec tant d'impatience et d'anxiété mêlées, tourne au mauvais rêve.

Trois jours à contrôler chacun de ses regards, mesurer le moindre geste, à la recherche d'une juste mesure qui ne soit pas rupture ostensible, et ne puisse éveiller aucun soupçon. Trois jours à sentir peser contre sa nuque le regard inquisiteur, un brin moqueur de sa cousine, qui semble refuser de se laisser duper par ses efforts et guette la moindre faille.

Trois jours, surtout – c'est sans doute là le pire – à voir Severus répondre à ses froideurs par une distance croissante, qui le blesse plus profondément qu'il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir être blessé. D'autant plus, que derrière l'incompréhension initiale se profile cette réponse odieuse et au fond si pertinente – _il a obtenu de ta fréquentation ce qu'il voulait, il est introduit, lancé, il n'a plus besoin de toi… de ta présence ennuyeuse…_

Au bout de la troisième nuit à demi blanche, cette réponse est devenue quasi certitude, et il fond en larmes dans son oreiller. Sanglote un bon moment, puis lâche un petit rire amer, réalisant qu'il n'arrive même pas à en vouloir vraiment à son ami, qu'il s'évertue à appeler toujours de ce nom. Et, pleurant toujours, finit par plonger dans un sommeil lourd…

Le lendemain, ses yeux sont secs, son esprit plus clair. Sans parvenir à faire entièrement confiance à Severus, il s'en veut de douter ainsi de lui et son amour propre se révolte contre la nature du soupçon. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle, il le sait, mais avec Bellatrix dans les parages, toute entreprise de rapprochement semble impossible. Il n'est pas assez bon acteur pour cela – ou ses sentiments sont bien trop impliqués dans le rôle qu'il s'évertue à jouer. Et les presque deux semaines qu'elle doit encore passer à Grimmauld Place ressemblent dans ces conditions à une lente apocalypse…

Debout devant son miroir, contemplant avec une fascination absente les cernes pathétiques qui lui tombent des paupières, il réalise qu'il se doit de réagir mieux que ça.

Il est Serpentard, après tout, la ruse est censée relever de son domaine. Et Bella, sous ses airs de parfaite héritière Black, a de trop nets relents d'hystérie pour ne pas dissimuler ses propres points faibles. Ne reste qu'à les cerner, pour les utiliser à bon escient…

Alors, à son tour, retranché derrière son masque craintif et timoré, il l'observe. Réfléchit. C'est là une facette du jeu dans laquelle il se sent plus à l'aise… et qui lui rend au final la partie entière moins pénible.

Observateur, il comprend mieux les mécanismes de ce qui pèse sur lui, et oublie dans sa concentration l'artificialité de son comportement. Prédateur, il se relève au niveau de celle qui l'épie, et y trouve une assurance moins factice pour affronter ses soupçons.

Puis un midi, avec l'aide de Kreattur, il se fait porter pâle et profite du déjeuner pour se glisser dans la petite pièce, tout en haut des escaliers…

* * *

_Les propositions pour la suite :_

_1- Regulus, monté au grenier, n'a pas réalisé qu'au moment même où il épiait Bellatrix, Severus faisait de même pour lui. Ainsi, Regulus ne réalise pas que Severus, appuyé au chambranle de la porte, observe tous ses gestes avec la plus grande attention._

2- La petite pièce sert de boudoir à Bellatrix. Regulus y cherche (et lit) son journal intime, pour avoir une arme contre elle.

3- Il ne lui restait que quelques marches à gravir quand Regulus entendit des voix. Sans arriver à distinguer le contenu de la conversation, il arrive à reconnaitre Severus et Bellatrix.

4- Regulus entre dans la chambre de Bellatrix et laisse couler quelques gouttes d'une potion révélatrice sur son oreiller. Il a fini par comprendre qu'elle en veut à la vertu de Severus et il va tout mettre en oeuvre pour qu'elle se démasque de manière humiliante.  



	4. Découverte

**Titre :** Chez ces gens-là

**Origine : **Sevys_Now - défi "Le Sevy dont vous êtes le héros"

_Défi dont le principe consistait en écrire un bout d'histoire, se voir proposer plusieurs scénarios de suite possibles parmi lesquels faire son choix, et ainsi de suite à chaque partie. Les différentes propositions des "lutins" seront ici insérées en bas de chaque chapitre !_

**Personnages : **Severus Snape, Regulus et autres membres de la famille Black.

**Disclaimer** : Titre et forme de la première partie inspirés de Brel, personnages et univers à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating **: PG-13

**Quatrième partie :** 500 mots

* * *

**Chez ces gens là - 4e partie**

Les repas, dans la famille Black, ont pour particularité d'être – outre trop riches et copieux – désagréablement longs. Ce déjeuner, en l'occurrence, semble à Severus durer l'éternité entière, alors qu'il met toute son habileté, sa connaissance des caractères présents, à orienter insensiblement la conversation sur les négociations matrimoniales autour de Bellatrix.

Le sujet idéal pour lancer la jeune femme dans un argumentaire serré avec sa famille, puis s'éclipser dès le fromage en prétextant un travail à avancer, sous couvert de discrétion polie.

Car l'adolescent n'est pas dupe de cette migraine qui retient son ami cloué au lit. Car il l'observe, lui aussi, depuis quelques jours, et il a bien fini par remarquer ses regards dissimulés vers Bella… et, avec plus de certitude encore, la manière dont celle-ci semble noter ses moindres faits et gestes.

Car si la froideur de Regulus l'a tout à la fois intrigué, blessé, frustré et assez lâchement soulagé, c'est finalement le sentiment de perte qui l'emporte, et il ne peut s'y résoudre.

Rapidement, il grimpe au second, où se trouvent leurs chambres. Plus discrètement, par acquis de conscience, il vérifie que son ami ne se trouve pas dans la sienne, puis se faufile à son tour dans l'escalier étroit et tortueux, où il l'a vu suivre des yeux sa cousine le jour précédent. Un sortilège étouffe ses pas, et il doit plisser les yeux pour ne pas trébucher sur les marches inégales, à peine éclairées par une lucarne au verre dépoli, mais tout en haut, sur un palier minuscule, juste avant le grenier, une porte entrouverte retient son attention.

Regulus est là derrière, agenouillé sur le sol nu devant une grande bergère tendue de tissu râpé, indéfinissable. A la mauvaise lumière que dispense un œil de bœuf poussiéreux, il lit quelque chose, un livre ou un carnet relié de cuir noir, dont sa position dissimule le contenu exact.

Severus s'immobilise sur le pas de la porte repoussée sans bruit.

Quelques instants lui suffisent à comprendre que l'autre ne lit pas vraiment. Son index caresse d'un geste machinal la tranche de l'ouvrage et il se mordille les lèvres, regard fixé sur les pages sans réellement sembler les voir. L'attitude exacte qu'il prend lorsqu'il réfléchit sur un devoir particulièrement ardu, mais avec en plus une expression comme choquée, ou écoeurée, teintée d'un certain désarroi.

Un rayon de soleil s'insinue par la fenêtre, et fait danser la poussière en suspension. Le doigt arrête son mouvement et Regulus semble enfin sortir de sa méditation. D'un geste sec, il referme les pages, les enserre d'un sortilège murmuré, et se redresse en prenant appui sur le fauteuil.

Puis, seulement, découvre la silhouette de son ami, et ouvre la bouche dans un cri aussitôt ravalé.

Ils se dévisagent en silence quelques instants, avant que le plus urgent ne l'emporte :

- Le déjeuner est terminé ?

- Bellatrix est toujours en bas.

L'adolescent hoche la tête, jette un rapide coup d'œil vers le carnet avant de murmurer :

- Elle est complètement cinglée… Complètement.

* * *

_Propositions pour la suite :_

_1- Regulus tend le journal de Bellatrix à Severus, qui constate les faits : elle est vraiment folle. Tous deux retrouvent leur complicité lorsque Severus murmure à l'oreille de son ami l'idée qui lui est venue en tête..._

2- Le journal intime de Bellatrix parle de l'amour inconditionnel que celle-ci a pour Albus et tout ce qu'elle met en place pour attirer son attention, pour qu'il vienne la sauver des griffes du méchant, méchant Voldy.

3- Interloqué, Severus entre dans la chambre pour consulter à son tour le journal intime quand Bellatrix déboule et les surprend.  



	5. Projets d'avenir

**Titre :** Chez ces gens-là

**Origine : **Sevys_Now - défi "Le Sevy dont vous êtes le héros"

_Défi dont le principe consistait en écrire un bout d'histoire, se voir proposer plusieurs scénarios de suite possibles parmi lesquels faire son choix, et ainsi de suite à chaque partie. Les différentes propositions des "lutins" seront ici insérées en bas de chaque chapitre !_

**Personnages : **Severus Snape, Regulus et autres membres de la famille Black.

**Disclaimer** : Titre et forme de la première partie inspirés de Brel, personnages et univers à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating **: PG-13

**Cinquième partie :** 500 mots

* * *

**Chez ces gens là - 5e partie**

La jeune femme, tout comme les autres membres de la famille, n'a jamais paru excessivement saine d'esprit à Severus, mais la voix, l'expression de son ami le troublent, bien plus que ses mots.

Un instant de flottement. Leurs yeux se cherchent, se heurtent, se fuient. Une main se tend en demande ; l'autre hésite… se décide enfin, et rompt le sortilège.

Les pages de parchemin sont couvertes d'une écriture irrégulière, entrecoupée de ratures et de remarques rajoutées. Quelques mots récurrents y tissent une obsession de la pureté, du sacrifice et de la décadence familiale, mais Severus ne s'arrête qu'aux dernières pages, devant le prénom, _Regulus_, tracé avec violence, souligné trois fois, et débordant sur le texte…

« Regards… toujours ces regards. Pauvre petit cousin, tu crois que je ne te vois pas ?! Tu le veux pour toi. Toi ! Si naïf. Si (un mot rageusement raturé, jusqu'à percer le parchemin) Le sang des Black s'étiole dans tes veines. Mais je ne le laisserai pas s'éteindre… Lui n'est qu'un chien… intéressé ! Oh oui !! Et je sais le mépris, dans ses yeux. Quand il croit que personne ne le regarde. Pour qui se prend-il ?! Un chien, un valet. Mais il servira le Lord. Juste bon à ça… »

La mâchoire de Severus s'est crispée, un sentiment entre la colère, l'appréhension et la nervosité accélère les battements de son cœur, mais il continue sans mot dire.

« Toi aussi, petit cousin ! Deux chiens sous ses pieds, matés – échec, ha ! et c'est moi qui les Lui apporterai. Il finira bien par me voir… Autrement que les autres.

Et toi, tu suivras le chemin… Notre chemin. Ils comprendront que c'est le seul ! Le meilleur ! Ton héritage, et ma force. Alliés pour la pureté notre sang. L'honneur des Black et la grandeur du Lord. Je te tiens, tu le sais. L'autre aura au moins été utile à cela ! Je t'aurai, mon petit roi. Tu seras à moi. Pour Lui. »

Quelque chose de froid semble glisser contre l'échine de Severus, mais sa colère a fait place à une rage sourde, qu'il ne s'explique ou ne veut comprendre qu'à demi. Ses yeux glissent sur la page suivante, vers quelques mots tracés d'une écriture plus ferme : « Observer. Il a peur, désormais, et se trahira fatalement. Avant la fin des vacances, le valet sera renvoyé à son trou et peut-être bien le méprisera pour de bon. Il veut la rouquine sang de bourbe, lui, il n'est pas de ce bord… Exploiter son aversion ? »

Il relève la tête. Regulus l'observe par en dessous, main crispée sur le fauteuil. Ils voudraient parler, tous deux, mais ne trouvent pas quoi dire et restent immobiles, mal à l'aise, incertains… Puis le silence pesant est soudain brisé par la porte rabattue contre le mur. Un feulement rageur :

- Sales rats, qu'est-ce que… ?!

Le sortilège de Bellatrix touche Severus en pleine poitrine avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, mais Regulus sort déjà sa baguette et les deux cousins tombent en garde, face à face.

Venimeux.

* * *

_Les suggestions pour la suite :_

_1- le combat s'engage entre Bellatrix et Regulus sous les yeux d'un Severus momentanément paralysé. Mais c'est surtout un combat de mots, où Bella cherche à déstabiliser Regulus en insistant que le fait qu'il est indésirable pour Severus._

2- Le seul moyen pour Regulus de s'en sortir est de citer des passages du journal tournés en ridicule à Bellatrix afin de lui faire perdre pied et l'inciter à trahir une ouverture.

3- Non contente d'avoir stupefixer Snape, Bella parvient rapidement à placer Regulus sous Imperium. Elle veut le contraindre à torturer Snape par le Doloris, cherchant à briser définitivement leur entente.


	6. Confrontation

**Titre :** Chez ces gens-là

**Origine : **Sevys_Now - défi "Le Sevy dont vous êtes le héros"

_Défi dont le principe consistait en écrire un bout d'histoire, se voir proposer plusieurs scénarios de suite possibles parmi lesquels faire son choix, et ainsi de suite à chaque partie. Les différentes propositions des "lutins" seront ici insérées en bas de chaque chapitre !_

**Personnages : **Severus Snape, Regulus et autres membres de la famille Black.

**Disclaimer** : Titre et forme de la première partie inspirés de Brel, personnages et univers à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating **: PG-13

**Sixième partie :** 499 mots

* * *

**Chez ces gens là - 6e partie**

Le silence, tendu, vibre quelques instants dans la pièce.

Pointées à un mètre l'une de l'autre, les deux baguettes sont à la fois menace et dissuasion, mais c'est par les mots que s'engage le combat. Un duel que Severus ne peut qu'observer, la rage au cœur et l'inquiétude au ventre, ses articulations comme gainées de pierre lui interdisant toute intervention.

Bellatrix attaque en premier, d'une voix narquoise mais où affleure la colère.

-Tu as aimé ce que tu as lu, _petit cousin _?

Ce terme banal prend une intonation malsaine et dangereuse, dans sa bouche. Regulus, bien que blême, rétorque sans faillir :

- Très instructif. Je suis certain que nos parents seraient ravis de constater l'étendue de ta folie.

Elle lâche un petit rire aigu.

- Ma folie !? Je ne pense qu'à la grandeur de notre famille !

- Jusqu'à vouloir me mettre dans ton lit ?

L'adolescent crache l'idée comme une bouchée d'insectes ingérés par mégarde

- Je ne te désire pas !

La réponse, trop précipitée, contient trop de fureur pour faire illusion aux oreilles de Severus, mais son ami ne semble pas relever ce détail, ou refuse d'y prêter attention.

- Non, tu es bien trop obsédée par ta fixation malsaine sur le Lord, n'est-ce pas ? Comme si un homme comme lui pouvait vouloir s'encombrer d'une vieille fille hystérique !

Quelques étincelles de magie crépitent au bout de la baguette de Bellatrix, dont les yeux se sont étrécis jusqu'à n'être plus que fentes.

- Tu te crois réellement en position de discuter avec moi ? Allons donc ! (A nouveau ce rire, horripilant.) Tu peux bien parler de fixation malsaine, avec ton obsession contre-nature pour _lui_ !

Elle désigne Severus d'un mouvement du menton, rapide mais parfaitement clair, et quelque chose se brouille dans le regard de Regulus.

- Tais-toi !

Le rire, encore.

- Oh non ! Il est temps qu'il le sache. Qu'il comprenne ta déviance, les raisons pour lesquelles tu t'accroches à sa misérable personne ! Il est temps que _tu_ comprennes que tu n'es pour lui qu'un moyen de s'élever, qu'il ne te considérera jamais autrement. Que tu l'encombres déjà, avec ton attachement idiot !

Cette façon de parler de lui, à son attention mais comme s'il n'était pas là, donne à Severus l'envie de lui éclater la tête contre un mur. Presque autant que ses mots et le mal bien visible qu'ils infligent.

- Que croyais-tu donc ? Réussir à l'attirer dans ton lit ? A te faire _aimer_ de lui ?! Et que personne n'y trouve rien redire ?!! Ha ! Et c'est moi que tu traites de folle !

La baguette tremble dans la main de Regulus, s'abaisse de quelques millimètres alors qu'une larme s'échappe sur sa joue. Bellatrix triomphe déjà, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres puis le Stupéfix la frappe sans prévenir.

D'un geste rageur, l'adolescent essuie ses yeux et récupère le carnet tombé aux pieds de Severus. Sourit crânement malgré son visage chiffonné.

- Tu n'as rien que tu puisses prouver, Bella. Et moi j'ai ça contre toi, désormais.

Puis il lance un Enervatum à Severus et quitte la pièce sans se retourner.

* * *

_La fin au prochain épisode... nettement plus long que les autres ! Et pour lequel j'ai reçu les propositions suivantes : _

_1- Bellatrix menace Severus de mettre sérieusement en danger Regulus s'il s'oppose à elle. Severus fait semblant d'entrer dans ses visées, précipitant la rupture avec Regulus. Lorsqu'il a acquis suffisamment d'emprise sur le Lord pour intimider Bella et qu'il veut révéler la vérité à Regulus, il est déjà trop tard : le destin de ce dernier est scellé._

2- Regulus arrive à faire lire le journal intime à ses parents qui sautent de joie à l'idée de sa future union avec une sorcière aussi puissante que Bellatrix. Ils sont impatient de voir leurs petits enfants redorer le blason de la Noble famille des Black. Mais que fera Severus?

3- Regulus fait lire le journal intime de Bella à Voldy qui décide de passer à l'action, laissant la voie libre aux deux amis... aux deux amis ?


	7. Un mariage sinon rien

**Titre :** Chez ces gens-là

**Origine : **Sevys_Now - défi "Le Sevy dont vous êtes le héros"

_Défi dont le principe consistait en écrire un bout d'histoire, se voir proposer plusieurs scénarios de suite possibles parmi lesquels faire son choix, et ainsi de suite à chaque partie. Les différentes propositions des "lutins" seront ici insérées en bas de chaque chapitre !_

**Personnages : **Severus Snape, Regulus et autres membres de la famille Black.

**Disclaimer** : Titre et forme de la première partie inspirés de Brel, personnages et univers à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating **: PG-13

**Septième partie :** Environ 1600 mots

* * *

**Chez ces gens là - 7e et dernière partie**

Pendant quelques jours, la situation se fige sur un statu quo suspicieux et inconfortable.

Une fois délivré du sortilège, Severus a su réfréner tout élan le poussant à rattraper son ami. Il est resté quelques minutes encore là-haut, massant ses membres engourdis d'un geste machinal, refoulant sa colère dans la contemplation d'une Bellatrix figée entre le sourire narquois et l'incrédulité rageuse. Puis il a récupéré sa baguette, s'est amusé à la laisser courir contre la joue, le long de la gorge de la jeune femme, et a murmuré qu'il aimerait pouvoir la laisser pourrir là, jusqu'à ce que sa langue si mal pendue et son cerveau vicié retournent à la poussière. Avant de jeter, à son tour, l'Enervatum, doublé d'un sortilège de ralentissement.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Au deuxième étage, Regulus l'attendait, appuyé contre le mur du couloir, mains serrées dans les poches, le carnet déjà dissimulé là où sa cousine ne saurait pas le retrouver. Armé de son meilleur masque d'héritier Black, de sa voix la plus assurée, pour affirmer que tout ce que Bellatrix pouvait raconter à son sujet n'était que pure élucubration.

Severus a hoché la tête.

- Evidemment.

Ils n'étaient dupes ni l'un ni l'autre, mais ne pouvaient assumer ce qu'aurait risqué de tramer leur vérité. Ils se sont séparés sur un regard vite détourné, un crispement de lèvres qui pouvait passer pour un sourire, l'un rentrant dans sa chambre, l'autre redescendant vers les trésors de la bibliothèque et les sages recommandations de l'oncle Cygnus.

Malgré ce non-dit, ce refoulement comme un pilier pourri dans les fondations de leur amitié, celle-ci n'a fait que vaciller pour trouver un nouvel équilibre – plus fragile, plus artificiel, teinté d'une réserve maladroite, provisoire peut-être et pourtant bien réel, presque satisfaisant par rapport au pire un instant envisagé.

Les premiers temps, Bellatrix a fulminé en silence, et retourné toute la maison à la recherche de son carnet, poussant jusqu'à arguer de son sang pour tenter de corrompre les elfes. Sans succès. Regulus, lui, a laissé planer la menace proférée dans la petite pièce sous les toits, sans la mettre à exécution – priant vaguement Merlin pour qu'elle suffise à assurer l'effacement de sa cousine. Ce que recèle ces pages le concerne bien trop intimement pour qu'il veuille le dévoiler à sa famille… à n'importe qui d'autre.

Quelques jours, presque une semaine. Bellatrix n'a pas tardé à se calmer, méfiante d'abord, puis reprenant peu à peu son assurance un instant évanouie… et son observation insidieuse, qui ne risque plus de découvrir grand-chose mais accentue à nouveau la tension.

Et une nuit, alors que Regulus se concentre vaguement sur une biographie de Burdock Muldoon, elle se glisse à nouveau dans sa chambre.

_"Tu bluffes avec panache, mon petit roi… mais c'est bien là tout ce que tu peux faire. J'ignore ce que as dit à Snape, j'ignore ce que vous pensez tramer, tous les deux, mais je sais que tu n'as pas montré mon journal aux autres… Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Tu as bien trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait les entraîner à penser à ton sujet, n'est-ce pas ?"_

Ce rire…

_"Garde-le, va. Il ne te servira à rien. Et ne crois pas, surtout pas…"_

Ses lèvres se glissent tout près de son oreille, allumant un frisson de dégoût contre sa peau.

"… _que je ne saurai pas faire naître leurs soupçons, si tu refuses de collaborer avec moi. N'as-tu pas trouvé que ton père te regardait étrangement, au dîner… ?"_

Si. Rétrospectivement, si. Et il sait très bien qu'elle, elle ne bluffe pas.

Alors le lendemain, Kreattur ressort de sa tanière le carnet de parchemin, dont l'adolescent se force à relire les pages une à une, sélectionnant les informations, réfléchissant… puis il déchire un feuillet, soigneusement choisi. Redonne le reste à l'elfe, et demande une entrevue à ses parents.

*

Ce jour-là, lorsque Severus s'étonne de ne pas voir apparaître son ami au déjeuner, il lui est répondu d'un ton sec qu'il passera les prochaines vingt-quatre heures à réfléchir dans sa chambre. Les adultes semblent préoccupés, et du coin de l'œil, il note sur le visage de Bellatrix un petit air satisfait des plus menaçants.

Le sous-entendu a du moins le mérite d'être clair : les visites ne sont pas tolérées, et lorsque le serpentard tente d'outrepasser l'interdiction, son ami ne répond même pas aux coups discrets contre sa porte.

L'après-midi, pour lui aussi, est solitaire, et voit s'échafauder dans sa tête les scénarios les plus catastrophistes, que son esprit logique n'arrive jamais à totalement invalider. L'étude elle-même le retient mal – les mots et leur but s'imprègnent comme d'un relent d'absurdité – et il a depuis longtemps relevé le nez de son grimoire pour contempler sans les voir les moulures bizarres du plafond, lorsque que Kreattur se glisse dans la pièce et tend une lettre mal scellée, mais protégée d'un charme qui la rend illisible à tout autre que son destinataire.

_Severus,_

_Je ne dois pas te voir, pas maintenant. Bella est en train de gagner la partie, et je… __J'ai joué hier ce que je pensais être mon seul atout. _

_J'ai montré à père et mère une page du carnet, où elle parlait de ses visées sur moi… de ses visées envers le lord. L'une des plus tordues… Ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à dire qu'elle avait un tempérament excessif, mais qu'elle était au moins ambitieuse. Et que… que ce mariage, tout bien pesé ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. Qu'il permettrait de réunir et renforcer les deux branches déclinantes de la famille, de garantir la pureté de notre sang, de… je ne sais plus quoi… Ils ont même parlé d'enfants, à un moment. Du nom que je transmets, de la puissance magique qui est la sienne…_

_Ils ont raison, peut-être… sans doute, mais tous ces idéaux me semblent soudain presque… vides… face à ce qu'implique leur réalisation. Merlin, comment je pourrais épouser cette femme ? Elle a dix ans de plus que moi, et me considère depuis toujours comme une chose insignifiante… Elle est folle à lier, malsaine, hystérique et cruelle, elle… Je ne peux pas !_

_Je me suis disputé avec mes parents. Je dois rester dans ma chambre, sans voir personne, jusqu'à être revenu à de meilleurs sentiments, mais Kreattur est digne de confiance, pour les lettres et le reste. Il a épié ce qui se disait au salon, et m'a dit que les parents de Bella ne semblaient pas contre l'idée non plus._

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire…_

_Regulus._

Refoulant l'écoeurement, l'indignation – tous les sentiments qui ne serviront à rien, et dont les origines sont si troubles – Severus réfléchit.

Les parents de Bella… si les autres ne veulent rien entendre, ce serait eux qu'il faudrait convaincre. Mais arguer que Regulus est bien trop jeune pour le mariage serait vain, ce n'est pas le genre de détail qui compte, dans ces familles-là… Et lui-même, de toute façon, ne peut en aucun cas intervenir directement dans l'affaire.

Quelques stratagèmes plus ou moins irréalisables se nouent et se dénouent dans son esprit, plusieurs autres lettres sont échangées entre les deux chambres, avant qu'une réponse bien plus simple ne finisse par s'imposer, grâce à un Regulus aux abois mais rasséréné par l'implication de son ami : les parents de Bella n'accepteront ce mariage qu'en l'absence d'un meilleur parti. Et Severus ne met pas longtemps à se souvenir des quelques remarques mi-grivoises, mi-admiratives, que proférait il n'y a pas si longtemps au sujet de l'aînée des Black, un ancien camarade de Poudlard.

Rodolphus Lestrange. Dix-neuf ans, mais une carrure, une assurance déjà toutes viriles, qui lui en font paraître bien plus. Et surtout, une famille prestigieuse, dont un père comptant parmi les plus anciens, les plus redoutés fidèles de Voldemort.

Une porte royale pour entrer dans l'élite des mangemorts, à laquelle Bellatrix aspire tant.

Avec un sourire en coin, Severus attrape une feuille de brouillon…

**

Lorsque dix semaines plus tard, les fiançailles sont officiellement annoncées dans la Gazette, les deux adolescents assis côte à côte dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard n'en reviennent pas eux-mêmes de ce qu'ils ont réussi à accomplir.

Il faut dire que la lettre concoctée à deux mains, et envoyée par l'aîné à Rodolphus, était un véritable petit chef d'œuvre de diplomatie, de psychologie et de manipulation. Il est vrai que le vaniteux jeune homme n'a guère été difficile à convaincre des sentiments que Bellatrix était bien trop fière pour jamais lui avouer, quitte à se laisser marier à un autre. Il est vrai aussi qu'une union entre les deux familles était avantageuse pour tous, au point qu'elles durent se demander pourquoi personne n'y avait plus sérieusement songé avant.

Et Bellatrix, un temps dupée par les larmes, les protestations faiblissantes, l'effacement progressif de son cousin, avait été si surprise par ce soudain revirement de situation qu'elle n'avait pu réagir avec l'a propos requis par sa cause. Avant de se laisser peu à peu amadouer, probablement, par l'appât que représente la situation de son prétendant auprès du Lord…

Mais si les faits qu'ils ont provoqués se sont enchaînés avec une logique implacable, leur dénouement les laisse un instant sans voix. Puis Regulus sourit au-dessus de sa tasse de thé. Un sourire vaguement ébahi, un brin retors et savoureusement complice, qui ravive le trouble en Severus, plus que jamais. Et lorsqu'au sortir de la salle, dans la confusion des élèves partant aux premiers cours, leurs mains s'effleurent, presque accidentellement, il sait qu'ils n'auront pas la force, ou la lâcheté, de continuer jusqu'au bout ce jeu des faux-semblants.

Il sait qu'ils en souffriront. Que bien d'autres batailles seront à livrer, qu'ils ne remporteront pas aussi facilement que celle-ci. Que la vie peut-être finira par les séparer. Mais cette journée – cette tiède et brumeuse journée de fin d'été – porte en elle un parfum ténu de victoire, qu'il se refuse à briser tant qu'il peut encore y croire.

* * *

_Je reconnais avoir un peu expédié la fin, pour pouvoir la rendre dans les temps du défi. Mais il paraît qu'elle n'est pas si mal ainsi, et je manque totalement de temps et de motivation à consacrer à son remaniement..._

_Quoi que vous ayez pensé de cette histoire, une review sera toujours la bienvenue !_


End file.
